


Reciprocation

by pulangaraw



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-25
Updated: 2009-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw





	Reciprocation

"John? Was that joke finished? Because I am afraid I do not understand it," Teyla says with raised eyebrows.

Ronon's shaking his head in agreement. "I don't see how a skeleton can talk in the first place."

John barely registers that they are talking to him. He pushes his chair back, gets up and points a finger at Rodney. "You. Come with me. Now."

Rodney looks up at him with big eyes for a moment, then apparently gets with the programme because he's out of his chair and around the table in no time.

John vaguely hears a questioning "John?" behind him as he grabs Rodney by the arm and practically marches him out of the mess hall.

They don't make it very far. John is pretty sure that no one will need the small storage room just down the left hallway in the next 20 minutes. So that's where they're headed. It's perfectly fine for what he has in mind.

Once inside he thinks the door shut - Shut! - while simultaneously pushing Rodney down onto a crate. When John looks at him, Rodney is grinning widely. "I take it this is a sign that you liked my... performance last night?"

John doesn't even bother with an answer, just smiles back sweetly and drops down to his knees in front of him. It takes only a second or maybe two to push the zipper down and free Rodney's already hardening cock.

John circles the base with one hand and licks a broad stripe up, circling the head with his tongue in a way that he knows makes Rodney's eyes roll back and his mouth go all slack-jawed. John glances up towards his face and - yup - he'd been right.

He slides his mouth up and down Rodney's dick, sucking and licking, starting a nice slow rhythm. Rodney moans and one of his hands finds John's hair and grabs hold of it, not quite painfully. John normally hates it when people touch his hair, but this - this is different. This is hot, because he knows Rodney can't help it. Rodney isn't actually thinking straight anymore and he, John, is responsible for it. Somehow, the knowledge that he's the one that can stop Rodney from thinking evokes a giddy pride that makes him smile around Rodney's cock.

Rodney's pulling at his hair and his hips are twitching, shallowly thrusting up into John's mouth. John doesn't mind, he can take a bit more. He's not as adept as Rodney at this kind of thing, but he's learned a trick or two in the past two months.

Rodney is babbling - inane words, encouragements, John's name - and John knows he's close. He moves faster, sucking hard, using his hand where his mouth can't reach.

"John... John, God... I'm-," Rodney gasps. It's a warning, but John decides not to heed it. If Rodney can do it, so can he. Besides, he really wants to know what it's like.

Rodney shudders, goes still and comes into John's mouth. John swallows - tries to swallow - but it's not as easy as it looks. He gags, pulls back and sucks in a breath.

When he looks up, Rodney is looking down at him, face slack with afterglow, smiling fondly.

John wipes a hand over his mouth and shrugs. "I guess you win at this," he grins.

Rodney chuckles. "You can come back and practise anytime."


End file.
